Preciado
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: Akane era una de las personas más importantes en su vida ¿Es qué acaso era tan marimacho que no se daba cuenta de cuánto quería él protegerla?


¡Buenas! Si me han leído antes sabrán que no soy una gran amante del drama, pero simplemente no pude detenerme a llevar esta historia por el curso que lo hice, nada muy drástico no se asusten.

¡Espero les guste y de ser así, o de no serlo también, dejen comentario!

* * *

_**Preciado**_

Se encontró a si mismo vigilándola una vez más por la ventana de su habitación, escondía algo, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía... y de hecho, todos en la casa lo hacían; algo mal iba con la menor de los Tendo y lo estaba ocultando.

La vida le había dado señales y, como siempre, él fue demasiado estúpido como para tomarlas en cuenta desde el primer segundo, ella despertaba ojerosa y magulladuras, hematomas y cortadas aparecían en su cuerpo sin razón alguna, al principio eran cosas de las que no había que preocuparse mucho, era normal ver heridas en una artista marcial después de todo, pero entonces la verdad lo golpeo con frialdad... ella no había estado entrenando y de hecho ni siquiera había pasado al dojo en semanas, entonces ¿Cómo esos golpes habían llegado a manchar su blanca y tersa piel?

La situación empezó a asfixiarlo, la seguía a todas horas y a cada momento, su corazón se retorcía con fuerza ante la idea de que alguien la hubiera lastimado y él no estaba ahí para protegerla, las vivas imágenes talladas con fuerza en su cerebro y pupilas de ella inerte en su brazos lo perseguían hasta el borde de la locura ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría fallándole como prometido?, pero no había nada, ni prometidas desquiciadas atacándola, ni imbéciles pidiéndole una cita de forma agresiva.

- ¿Con que te hiciste eso? -su voz sonó más ronca y gruesa de lo que hubiera querido, poco le importo-

- N-no es nada -la chica en cuestión sujeto la fina venda sobre su brazo izquierdo, esa que había intentado esconder con las abombadas mangas de su vestido- Me he resbalado en el baño, sanara pronto, no te preocupes.

Ranma gruño y los demás en la mesa ni siquiera levantaron la mirada de sus platos, otra mentira mas, otra maldita mentira mas, es que acaso ¿Tan poco confiaba en él? Se había sacrificado incontables veces para salvarla del peligro, había gritado su nombres hasta sentir su garganta desgarrarse e incluso había llorado como nunca en su vida cuando la pensó muerta entre sus brazos, es que acaso... ¿No era suficiente?

Por eso estaba ahí, sacrificando sus horas de descanso para vigilarla mientras dormía, vigilar que nadie se acercara a ella, que nadie la dañara, solo cuando despertaba y empezaba a desvestirse dispuesta a cambiarse le perdía de vista permitiéndole un poco de privacidad, pero entonces ella bajaba las escaleras, intentando ocultar un nuevo golpe que segundos antes no había visto y se preguntaba maldiciéndose internamente ¿Cómo podía llegar a lastimarse en solo unos pocos minutos?

Por eso, cuando la chica despertó y empezó a desabotonar el gran camisón que utilizaba para dormir, ni se inmuto en darse la vuelta para evitar verla con poca ropa, el no podía darse el lujo de preocuparte por _banalidades _como esas cuando su vida estaba posiblemente en peligro.

Un gemido salió de los labios masculinos al ver la espalda descubierta de ella; antes tersa y pálida, ahora llena de golpes y moretones, empezaba a entender por qué se le dificultaba tanto ponerse de pie.

- ¿Ran-ranma? -sujeto la ropa contra su pecho tratando de cubrirse-

- ¿Quién fue? -la cordura no lo acompañaba en esos momentos, ni siquiera sabía en qué segundo abrió la ventana e invadió el espacio personal de la peliazul-

- ¿De qué hablas? -no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara, la mirada de su prometido era dura como el hielo, sintió miedo-

- He preguntado ¿Quién fue? -se acerco suavemente a ella y con movimientos felinos la acorralo contra la pared a sus espaldas- ¿Me crees tan estúpido? O mejor, dime qué fue esta vez ¿Te caíste mientras dormías? ¿Chocaste con alguien? ¡No soy un imbécil, Akane!

- Ranma, vete -se abrazo a sí misma, evitando la mirada masculina- E-eres un pervertido, sal de mi ha-

- ¡Maldita sea! -golpeo la pared, tratando de desquitar su impotencia con esa acción- No te creo ninguna de tus mentiras ¿Me escuchas? ¡Ninguna! Y en este jodido momento me vas a decir quién mierda te esta lastimando... ¡Dímelo!

- Nadie -más que una respuesta parecía un gemido, sus piernas cedieron y él la sujeto de la cintura para evitar que callera- No es nadie, Ranma, so…soy yo.

Los ojos color avellana se cerraron dando paso a la inconsciencia, otro gruñido de frustración se escapo de su garganta ¿Cómo podía creer algo como eso? Él era alguien que había entrenado toda su vida, alguien que había tenido que cruzar de un país a otro nadando y alguien que sabia la diferencia entre la fuerza de un golpe y otro, y esos que Akane lucia en su cuerpo no eran golpes que uno mismo se pudiera dar.

La recostó en su cama y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de frustración, quería protegerla ¿Cómo hacerlo si no confiaba en él? Apretó la suave mano femenina entre las suyas grandes y algo callosas de tanto entrenar, y entonces, lo vio, aquel símbolo casi tatuado en rojo sobre su hombro izquierdo, ese que había visto anteriormente en el tiempo que estuvo en China, ese... que le hizo soltar en un grito de guerra el nombre de cierta amazona.

* * *

Cierta chica de voluminosa figura movió sus caderas de forma sensual al caminar, acostumbrada a que ese fuera su andar, algo dentro de sí se agito, haciéndola saltar a un lado colocándose automáticamente en posición de combate.

- ¿Airen? -sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que la persona que la había atacado no había sido nada más ni nada menos que cierto chico de trenza-

- ¿Qué le hiciste? -su voz era baja, peligrosamente gruesa, Shampoo lo miro con expresión confusa sin entender sus palabras-

- ¿De qué hablar airen? -ese tono aparentemente confundido lo hizo molestar aun mas y en solo segundos la chica amazona se encontró luchando con aquella mano que se cerraba peligrosamente contra su cuello, impidiéndole respirar-

- No te hagas la inocente conmigo Shampoo ¿Qué le hiciste a Akane? -la azoto con algo de fuerza contra la pared a espaldas de ella, sin soltar su agarre-

- No saber de qué... -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su propio gemido al ver como el chico apretaba aun más su mano, se agito con más fuerza, sintiendo como su cuello peligraba con partirse en dos en cualquier momento-

- ¡Saotome! ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? Suelta a Shampoo en este mismo momento -la voz de Mouse no lo distrajo de su objetivo, la chica entrecerró sus ojos ya cristalinos por la falta de aire-

- No molestes -ni siquiera despego la vista de una de sus autoproclamadas prometidas-

- Fui yo -la voz mayor fue lo único que logro que el chico suavizara su agarre causando que la chica se arqueara tomando aire sonoramente, como si fuera primera vez que respirara-

- Vieja desgraciada -siseo aun fuera de sus cabales- Me vas a decir en este mismo instante, antes que acabe con tu miserable existencia y con la de tu dulce nieta que le hiciste a mi prometida.

Los ojos de Ranma despedían fuego y la mayor lo miro sorprendida, el chico hablaba enserio. La más joven cayó al suelo tosiendo mientras sujetaba su garganta con fuerza, sus ojos vagaron por la silueta masculina llenos de lágrimas. El chico pato la abrazo, tratando de calmar los temblores que la habían invadido al sentirse cerca de la muerte a manos de su amado.

- Tú no ser mi airen -lo miro llena de recelo, como si no lo reconociera-

- Jamás lo fui -la miro de reojo sin importarle realmente la mirada llena de resentimiento de la chica y luego su atención se centro nuevamente en la anciana frente a él- No me hagas preguntártelo nuevamente.

- La marca del enfrentamiento -Cologe trago algo de saliva antes de proseguir- Cada vez que se duerme se interna a una batalla consigo misma, literalmente, cada herida se refleja realmente en su cuerpo y su alma se va consumiendo lentamente.

Se contuvo de soltar un ligero sonido y apretó las manos con fuerzas al recordar la mirada perdida de su prometida, tanto dolor reflejado.

- Shampoo tener honor -la voz de la amazona lo saco de su laguna mental y algo parecido a culpabilidad de instalo en su pecho al ver los dedos rojos marcados en el cuello de la chica- Shampoo no atacar a chica violenta si chica violenta no aceptar combate.

- Solo besa la marca -su mirada se dirigió por primera vez al otro chico en la habitación, inclino suavemente la cabeza, agradeciéndole con esa acción- Y Saotome... reza por que ella escuche tus sentimientos.

Asintió ligeramente con el entrecejo fruncido, acto seguido, giro sobre sus talones y con agiles movimientos desapareció del lugar, las palabras del pelinegro repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, logrando perturbarlo.

"_Aguante un poco más, Akane"_

* * *

Removió ligeramente la corta cabellera azul, dejando al descubierto la lisa frente perlada en sudor, frunció el ceño al notar lo agitado de su respiración. Retiro un poco la amarillenta camisa de la chica, esa con la que la había cubierto antes de saltar por la ventana con planes asesinos, dejando ver su hombro y parte del pecho cubierto únicamente por la fina tela del sujetador, trago ruidosamente para acto seguido abofetearse mentalmente ¿Qué no estaba él ahí, de nuevo, por razones más importantes? Toco suavemente el hombro con sus labios, justo donde un grabado rojo se hacía notar, produciendo más una caricia que un beso en sí, solo unos segundos bastaron para que se incorporara y relamiera los labios recientemente resecos con insistencia, aquella no solo era una marca común, **quemaba** al solo tocarla.

- U-uhm -ella apretó ligeramente los ojos con intenciones de despertar y el aire volvió a los pulmones masculinos-

- Eso es -murmuro, mas para sí mismo que para ella- Despierta.

Sus largas pestañas dieron paso a sus brillantes ojos. Se arqueo tomando aire de forma profunda y sonora. Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos por unos segundos, abrazándola intensamente mientras esta le correspondía vagamente.

- Ya estas a salvo -la miro intensamente, sabiéndola una de las cosas más importantes en su vida- Lo siento.

Giro su rostro, volviendo a la realidad; Akane había sido herida por su culpa y, a pesar de haberla salvado, él no tenía derecho alguno de retenerla entre sus manos después de todo lo que le había causado.

- Ranma, por favor -sujeto el rostro masculino entre sus delgados dedos, obligándolo a mirarla- Dime que no hiciste ninguna estupidez.

Frunció el ceño impotente, ahí estaba ella de nuevo, preocupándose por los demás antes que por sí misma. Él estaba seguro, no, podía jurar, que ella no le había dicho nada anteriormente por temor a su reacción.

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer -beso la palma de la lastimada mano femenina y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el puchero descontento de ella-

- ¿Fuiste a clases? -pregunta fuera de lugar, el chico agradeció que el estar de rodillas al lado de su cama le impidiera caer de golpe ante aquello-

- Marimacho insensible -la miro de forma acusadora jalando ligeramente su mejilla sana, sin llegar a lastimarla realmente- Me hiciste vivir un infierno y tienes el descaro de preguntar eso.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y devolvió el insulto sin mucho esfuerzo, eliminando toda la tensión que se pudiera haber formado entre ellos segundos antes. Ellos eran de los que vivían peleando y negando sus propios sentimientos a cada momento, pero eran momento como aquellos donde se sentían realmente unidos. Como si el hecho de estar ahí, protegiéndose y apoyándose el uno al otro, fuera suficiente para demostrarse cuando se querían.


End file.
